Denzel Washington
Denzel Washington (1954 - ) Deaths in Films *''Cry Freedom'' (1987) [Steve Biko]: Dies of kidney failure resulting from a brain injury while in police custody; his body is shown again later on in the morgue when Kevin Kline and Juanita Waterman view the body. *''For Queen and Country'' (1988) [Reuben James]: Shot by a police sniper, who was also one of his old army comrades (the scene shows him in the crosshairs and a gunshot is heard right when it blackens out to show the credits). *''Glory'' (1989) [Private Trip]: Shot in the chest by Confederate soldiers while storming the fort; his body is shown again after the battle as all the bodies are put in a mass grave, with Denzel lying next to Matthew Broderick. (Thanks to Gary) *''Heart Condition'' (1990) [Napoleon Stone]: Shot to death; he appears as a ghost throughout the rest of the movie after his heart is transplanted into Bob Hoskins. *''Malcolm X'' (1992) [Malcom X]: Shot to death by Talmadge Hayer (Giancarlo Esposito) and other assassins (Wendell Pierce & Leonard L. Thomas) while trying to deliver a speech. *''The Preacher's Wife'' (1996) [Dudley]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances before the start of the film. He appears throughout the film as an angel. *''Fallen'' (1998) [John Hobbes]: Commits suicide by smoking a poison-laced cigarette, as part of a plan to destroy the demon by tricking it into possessing his dying body. *''Training Day'' (2001) [Detective Sergeant Alonzo Harris]: Machine-gunned by members of the Russian mafia in the street while Denzel is trying to escape in his car. His death is later heard on the radio when Ethan Hawke arrives home at the end of the movie. *''Man on Fire (2004)'' [John W. Creasy]: Shot in the chest by Gero Camilo; he dies shortly afterwards after surrendering himself and Gero to Gustavo Sanchez Parro in exchange for Dakota Fanning's release. (The DVD also contains an alternate ending where Denzel commits suicide by blowing himself and Gustavo up using an explosive device he had concealed inside his rectum) *''Deja Vu'' (2006) [Douglas Carlin]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by driving James Caviezel's bomb away from its target, after going back in time to prevent the bombing; his "past-self" counterpart survives the movie. *''The Book of Eli'' (2010) [Eli]: Shot in the stomach by Gary Oldman; he dies (off-screen) shortly after making his way to Alcatraz and dictating the King James Bible to Malcolm McDowell to be transcribed for posterity. *''Safe House'' (2012) [Tobin Frost]: Shot in the back by Brendan Gleeson; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ryan Reynolds. *''Fences'' (2016) [Troy Maxson]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen). Denzel's death is revealed when Viola Davis explains the details to Jovan Adepo before attending his funeral. *''Roman J. Israel, Esq. (2017) '[Roman J. Israel]: Shot to death (off-camera) by a hitman (Just N Case ) in the streets. The scene cuts away after Denzel receives a call on his cell phone to the sound of a gunshot as Colin Farrell stops dead in his tracks before he can reach Denzel. His body is not shown. Only a low angle shot of his briefcase is seen on the ground as Colin discovers his lifeless body. TV Deaths * '''None Known Notable Connections *Mr. Pauletta Washington *Cousin of Ukee Washington *Father of John David Washington, Katia Washington and Olivia Washington *Son of Lenny Washington Gallery Denzelwashington.jpg|Denzel Washington in Glory Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Washington, Denzel Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Motor Mouths Category:Stage Actors Category:TriStar Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Allen Hughes Movies Category:NBC Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who in Gregory Hoblit Movies Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Supernatural Stars Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Karma Houdini Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Dan Gilroy Movies Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Black Reel Award Nominees Category:Black Reel Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars